Serris
''"Even the smallest creatures have a purpose in maintaining nature and your purpose will be revealed to you in time my child" ~Erastil '' History Born in the jungles to the north east of the Flame Wastes to a Druid mother and god father Serris had led a mostly peaceful life. A hard life yes but peaceful none the less. Avoiding wars and conflict while living in the deep jungle had let both her Mother and father train her almost daily for what she was to become. From her mother she learned the ways of the druid to protect the land and nurture it. How to help it heal and know if it was sick. The natural order of things that should and should not be. Taught respect for the creatures she killed for food and how it all fit into the circle of life. Her father Erastil was unfortunately not available all the time but made sure he let his daughter know she was loved and that she understood that he had other duties to attend to. When he was able to spend time with her he would teach her how to hunt and fight. Her small stature only a handicap at the start she learned how her small size could be used to its advantage as well. As she grew she became faster more nimble and the constant losses had given her a wisdom she could have otherwise not known. One day her father came home to help her train and during a hunt they killed a panther. They conducted the proper respects for the food the panther would provide but also noticed the mother panther was protecting a single male newborn cub. Erastil stood to the side and let his daughter decide what to do about the orphan. Serris bent down and let the little cub sniff her before she picked him up and carried him back to the house. It was late in the evening when they got home when she was asked what the panthers name would be. The clock in the house struck midnight and thus the panther was named. Serris raised Midnight and the two bonded exceptionally well. It wasn't long before the cub was larger than the girl and her father noticed the bond. He brought the cat over and created a saddle for Serris to sit in after a little bit of getting used to her on his back Midnight took to it like a duck to water. Serris began learning new tactics of how to fight with Midnight her previous weakness now gone. However she also realized that she could use the new found mobility to a greater use as well. Much to her father and mothers surprise she took up a long bow and began learning to shoot it while Midnight moved under her. Not much longer after that her mother put her through the bonding process and Serris chose Midnight. It was at this time that she learned the cats father also had a strange linage. He registered to her as an elemental though none of his powers had yet been awakened she could feel the wind element flowing through him. It explained why he was so fast and felt so comfortable with her on his back it seemed the pair was meant to be. After the bonding had been completed Erastil came one last time to visit. He had a message and a gift for Serris. The message that she must venture out from this place and into the wider world. She must spread the word or Erastil and the lessons she has learned all her life in the jungle. The gift was a longbow made of living steel the metal a deeper green then normal. "This will help you protect yourself and others and will become stronger as you become stronger if you put the time and effort into it." He smiled at her and looked to Midnight then gave the cat a pat on the head. "Look after her." to which the big cat simply purred. Category:Character Category:Godling